


Sweet Sixteen

by IntoTheFold



Series: Daddy's Girl [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest, Kitchen Sex, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheFold/pseuds/IntoTheFold
Summary: “Mm darling, I told you I was going to reward you for your efforts today.  And I am nothing if not a man of my word.”Felicity gets an even better surprise from her father than she could have ever imagined.





	Sweet Sixteen

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted any of my random drabble online in years, but I wanted to start sharing. I've been on a bit of a Daddy kink lately, so this is the first full thing I've managed to crank out. I hope you enjoy! Feedback is always greatly appreciated, particularly on the smutty bits because that's a relatively new area of writing for me :3

The sound of the front door latching shut echoed throughout the house as the last partygoers made their exit. The place seemed so much more empty now, every small noise reverberating off the walls like a freight train. Felicity did not mind; she found keeping up with all the small talk and meaningless conversation to be draining.

She heard her father enter the kitchen as she began hand washing some of the more delicate dishes. It dawned on her that she should have changed clothes before beginning this endeavor; standing with her arms elbow deep in dirty water while wearing her favorite sundress was less than ideal. Yet she found herself unable to succumb to that line of rational thought after realizing how much her father liked seeing her in this particular dress.

He had spent a good part of the afternoon staring at her, his gaze wandering away from friends and family during what would have been otherwise engaging conversations had she not caught his eye. The first few glances seemed innocent enough, looking up when she entered a room or made noticeable movement. As the day progressed, however, Felicity noticed his gaze began to linger even when she sat across the room. His eyes would appear glossy, but she was not so sure it was due to a dull conversation.

By the time the party was nearing its conclusion, he had found a way to inject himself near Felicity whether she was part of a group or not. He would come over while she tried to find a way to break free from the crowd, placing his hand on the small of her back and standing just a bit too close while he reminded everyone how lovely his darling girl looked. On those rare occasions she was able to sit alone and catch her breath, he would claim the spot next to her on the couch or sit on the arm of the recliner, placing a warm hand on her bare thigh as he thanked her for putting up with the masses. All these moments ended with an unspoken promise that he would make it up to her.

Felicity didn’t particularly mind the affection, as borderline inappropriate as it may have been. Something had changed in her father in the past several weeks, wherein he had gone from ignoring her and hitting the whiskey bottle as frequently as his liver could handle it to sobering up and peppering her with kisses that started out chaste but began to last just a bit longer than necessary. Despite the discomfort she felt during one recent incident upon feeling his tongue gently press against her lips, she felt more so guilty when he appeared upset she didn’t allow him entry. She wanted nothing more than to please him in the hopes that maybe he would continue to acknowledge her existence.

That day, Felicity knew they had reached some kind of turning point. The way he hadn’t taken his eyes off of her, the bold displays of affection in the presence of family; it was all leading up to something that filled her with both excitement and dread. As her father pressed in close behind her at the sink and ran his hands up and down her arms, she felt sparks radiating from his fingertips over her skin that made her shudder. He continued until he reached her newly rinsed hands, pausing to turn off the cool water and dry her trembling fingers with a towel.

“Are you alright, Felicity?” he whispered into her ear, setting the towel aside and entwining his fingers in hers. She choked back a gasp at feeling his hot breath on her neck, desperately trying to control her shaking limbs. He felt so warm, so masculine against her back that she ignored the small voice in her mind telling her to break free and lock herself in her room.

“Yes,” she said breathlessly, a whimper escaping her lips as his teeth scraped against her pale skin. He continued to nip and suck at that spot for a few seconds, and in those moments Felicity became acutely aware of the warmth pooling in her belly. Much to her own surprise, when he finally pulled back she whined at the loss of contact.

“Good,” he rasped, cupping her cheek with one hand and turning her to face him. He brushed a few strands of hair from her forehead, smiling down at her in a way Felicity longed for. “You were so good today,” he continued, tracing his thumb over her parted lips. “I think you deserve something for all your troubles...”

Her father leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, and this time Felicity did not resist when she felt his probing tongue. She let him in almost eagerly, moaning despite herself as the smooth muscle slid against her own. His hand moved to the back of her neck where he gripped her hair just enough to deepen the kiss, letting out a pleased noise of his own when Felicity began to push her tongue against his. Her hands reached up to grip the front of his dress shirt and pulled at the fabric to draw him closer with more than a hint of desperation.

The nagging voice deep within Felicity’s mind began to resurface at that moment, and despite her attempts to subdue it the reminder became clear that this was in fact her father whom she kissed so passionately. Abruptly she broke away from the kiss, eyes focusing on the floor as she filled with shame at what they had been doing; more accurately, she was mortified at the realization that the warmth in her belly was in fact much lower and had become a slickness between her clenched thighs. She felt her father’s eyes on her, perplexed, and felt the need to fill the silence with some form of justification.

“I-I’m sorry,” Felicity began, biting her now plump and rosy lower lip, “But I-I can’t. I shouldn’t. We shouldn’t. It isn’t right, and I know there’s no one here, but still, we-”

Her father placed his fingers beneath her chin, lifting her to meet his gaze as she blabbered. She stopped when she saw the arousal in his half-lidded expression, his cheeks flushed and lips slightly parted. He did not respond at first, but simply ran his other hand down her neck over her collarbone, dipping into the low neckline of her dress where he began to palm her breast. Felicity groaned at the sudden contact and warmth, her legs beginning to shake.

“But doesn’t it feel good?” he whispered huskily, and Felicity’s knees nearly buckled when he squeezed her taut nipple between his rough fingers. She moaned again and leaned into the contact, eyes beginning to close until he twisted the hard nub and she let out a wide-eyed whimper. She could not deny he was correct and, somewhat ashamed, looked up into his deep grey eyes and nodded.

Her father nodded in response, giving her nipple one final tug before removing his hand and sinking down onto his knees. Felicity furrowed her brow, confused as to why he would dirty his good khakis on the kitchen floor, but the confusion did not last as he began to kiss and nip at her inner thigh. Eyes widening, she opened and closed her mouth in meek protest.

“D-Dad…”

He either did not notice or did not care, instead hooking his fingers into the waistband of her panties and pulling them over her hips down to her ankles. Felicity instinctively clenched her thighs shut even as she allowed him to help her step out of the impeding undergarment. He flung it aside casually, and the sight of her pale blue underwear on the kitchen floor was enough of a distraction that she did not brace herself for him pushing her legs wide apart. She gasped and grabbed his shoulders to steady herself, trying in vain to close them again but stopped by his grip on her thighs.

“W-what are you doing?” Felicity choked out, but efforts to keep him from moving closer proved fruitless. She continued to push his shoulders back but he moved towards her as though her strength meant nothing.

“Mm darling, I told you I was going to reward you for your efforts today. And I am nothing if not a man of my word.” His hands still held her legs apart; slowly he moved them up her thighs to push up her dress and expose her glistening cunt. He paused then to chuckle when Felicity’s cheeks flushed upon realizing what was to come. “Besides,” he said evenly, placing a firm kiss on her clit that made her squirm, “I think you need it.”

Before Felicity could form anything resembling a word, her father pressed his face between her thighs. The noises of pleasure that escaped her mouth grew louder and more intense as he flicked his tongue over her, licking the most sensitive area with a profound eagerness to please his daughter. She stopped trying to push his shoulders away, hips bucking as his tongue ran over her slit and dipped inside her to find her dripping and ready.

“Ah, Dad-Daddy!” she whined, fingers entwined in his hair and now pulling him closer. He responded to her pleas by running his wet tongue in circles over her clit, and Felicity felt as though she would be pushed over the edge. No time touching herself had ever come close to anything like this, and as she looked down at the sight of her father eating her out she found herself fighting to hold back an orgasm if only to prolong the experience.

He was not done, however, and soon she felt a thick finger running along her opening before pushing inside her. It curled in such a way that made her nearly scream, and the raw need in her moans increased when it was joined by a second and the two pumped inside her. Her father’s flicking tongue kept in rhythm with the thrusts, and before long Felicity felt that familiar surge rising in her again. That nagging voice inside her had been silenced, and the feeling of her father bringing her through to orgasm was the new reality. One particularly long slide of his tongue across her clit was all she needed; her hips jerked, her voice became high and desperate. She wanted this; no, she needed this. She needed him.

“Oh God, yes, just- oh Daddy please fuck me!”

Caught up in the throes of orgasm, it took several moments for Felicity to realize what she’d said. It did not really register at first, as her father kept pumping his fingers until her spasmodic twitching became trembling and she began to relax against the counter. Even then, as he pulled back and looked up at her, she didn’t think much of her outburst. It was not until he placed the two fingers that had been inside her into his mouth, sucking off her juices with a fire in his eyes, that she realized her lapse in judgment.

“I, um...I didn’t mean- I-I’m sorry, I know that’s just wrong, and weird, and I-”

“Wrong and weird?” he scoffed. “Felicity, I just had my face between your legs. I think we’ve moved far beyond wrong and weird at this point.”

He stood, brushing off his khakis and licking his lips. He pressed his mouth to hers, allowing her to taste herself. The mere thought of the kiss after their intimacy made her moan into his mouth, and she was rewarded with the deep rumble of approval in his chest.

“You taste incredible,” he said, kissing her forehead in an odd display of fatherly affection. Felicity smiled up at him, grateful for everything he had done. She barely had time to begin words of thanks when he practically threw her into the kitchen island; her hands gripped the granite so she didn’t slam into it completely. Suddenly she felt very nervous, and yet somehow the warmth was returning.

He had placed his hands on her shoulders, slowly running them down her front to cup her breasts, then over her waist and hips where he grabbed her and pulled her back into him. This was the first time she had truly felt the erection straining against his dress pants, now pressing firmly into the small of her back and eliciting a groan from her. She heard him chuckle, and he began to grind slowly and deliberately against her. She could feel the renewed wetness between her legs.

With everything that had happened, Felicity still found herself in a state of disbelief. She knew what they were doing was taboo, but after the way he kissed her and touched her she felt like she would never want to know another man in that way. Only him. Always him. She just couldn’t believe the stiff cock getting her so worked up again was all for her.

“Yes, Felicity,” he whispered into her ear; Felicity hadn’t realized she had spoken aloud. She felt embarrassed, but the thought was fleeting as she heard the clink of a belt buckle and the pull of a zipper. Her dress was lifted above her hips, and she gasped as she felt the smooth warmth of him press against her entrance. “All for you baby girl.”

Her hands gripped the counter tightly; she stood on tiptoes to be at the right height but she didn’t care. She felt his cock, larger than she would have imagined, move inch by inch and glide in and out just slightly until he was enveloped to the hilt. Her breathing was shallow, her body squirming slightly to adjust to the length of him. It hurt, yes, but the feeling of her father’s cock buried entirely inside of her made her almost want to come right there.

He said nothing, but noticing her body tense he began his thrusts slowly. He pulled out only an inch or two at a time, allowing her cunt to stretch and take all of him when he pushed back in. Eventually Felicity’s breathing began to even out and she began to relax, leaving her completely unsuspecting when he pulled out almost completely and slammed inside her.

Felicity gasped, but more in surprise than pain. Her father’s fingers gripped her hips tightly, nails almost scratching the skin in an attempt to keep her still during the assault of his thrusts. She met each one with a whimper, knuckles white as she gripped the counter. Her cunt felt almost too full but she didn’t want him to stop, coaxing him with mewls and pleased when she heard his guttural grunts in response. She knew now just how badly she did need this.

She felt his pace quicken, his fervent thrusting only adding to the wetness she felt dripping down her legs. The thought of him coming inside of her made her pussy twitch; he all but growled when she clenched around him, and suddenly he forced himself inside as far as he could and Felicity felt the warmth of his seed filling her aching cunt. She spasmed for the second time, letting out high-pitched whines until she came down.

She felt her father standing behind and above her sweaty and panting, hands slowly releasing her hips as he pulled out. She pulled down the back of her dress gingerly, feeling the juices running down her thighs. Unsure of what to say or do, she turned to face him and tried to read his expression as he fastened his pants. Panic rose inside of her for a moment; he did not look as pleased as she would have expected. Had she done something wrong? Had the whole thing been a huge mistake, and now he felt guilty? Had she ruined their relationship forever?

But then suddenly he smiled warmly, looking down at Felicity as any doting father would. She allowed herself to smile back; maybe it wasn’t a mistake after all. Maybe this was just the beginning.

“Well, what do you say we start getting cleaned up here? Our guests really made a mess, didn’t they?”

Felicity grinned widely and nodded, looking around at the empty food trays and dishes that lay strewn about the kitchen and living room. She walked over to the store-bought sheet cake and put the cover back on, and was in the process of determining where to place it inside of the fridge when her father cleared his throat.

“Felicity?”

She stood, glancing over at him with a look of hesitation and surprised to find the calm smile on his face. He looked genuinely comfortable with her for the first time in ages, and when he next spoke she felt adoration bloom inside her.

“Happy Birthday.”


End file.
